


Drabbles

by uncouth_peasant



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, prompt drabbles, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncouth_peasant/pseuds/uncouth_peasant
Summary: Sometimes we all need a writing break. Here’s mine.
Relationships: He & She, He/She
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highladyofbloodshed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyofbloodshed/gifts).



> Hi! So, hopefully, by the time you all are reading this, I’ll be back on track with my Voltron shenanigans. BUT! I thought it would be really fun to make this little prompt story as a brain break from my other writing projects and just have fun.
> 
> This prompt (in italics) is from one of my favorite people in the whole wide world and I love it. I got it in a group chat from the lovely author this is gifted to, and I had a lot of fun making this for her<3
> 
> I liked how openly ambiguous the characters were, so I didn’t give them names. Please note that the couple will always be referred to as “he” or “she”. If you get confuzzled, don’t worry. I have that effect on people:)
> 
> I attempted to beta this but I’m also copying down what I texted in the gc sooooooo take that as you may.
> 
> I’m calling these drabbles to appease my aunt. They aren’t drabbles. But I’m saying they are so don’t come for me.
> 
> I don’t own these lovely and ambiguous characters. Highladyofbloodshed does.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

_ He set the vase of flowers down in front of her. “I told you I wouldn’t forget.” _

_ She looked up from her work. “I didn’t think you would.” _

_ He snorted. “I think you did just a little bit. Happy anniversary, love.” _

_ She closed the folder she was working out of and stood up to kiss him. “Happy anniversary. Seems crazy we’ve made it this far.” _

_ “But we have. Not without our ups and downs, but we did it.” _

She turned to the flowers, admiring the gorgeous arrangement. He always did know how to make her day.

A shadow moved in the corner of her vision. She bit down a scream, suddenly wrapping slender fingers around his wrist in a vise-like grip. He startled, nearly knocking the vase of flowers over in his haste to look where her eyes were locked in terror.

The shadow jumped, seemingly in hostility- no. No, it jumped in fear. THe shadow rose to its full height, not much shorter than she. 

“Wait! Wait wait wait!” a voice called out. “This- this isn’t what it looks like!”

The couple watched quizzically as the shadow held its arms out and up in surrender. Now that her initial terror had passed, she could see that it wasn’t a shadow at all, but a teenager hiding in the corner of their apartment.

In a flash, he had a knife in his steady hands, ready for anything.

“What exactly is this, then?” he rumbled. She touched his shoulder gently. Somehow, this stranger didn’t seem so threatening anymore. Somehow, she felt at ease knowing they were in the room. She couldn’t explain it, though.

Luckily, he seemed to feel the same way, his eyes widening in confusion as he lowered the pseudo-weapon slowly. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked lowly. The figured stiffened, hands falling to their sides helplessly. 

“I… don’t exactly know,” they shrugged. “But I’m glad I’m here and not… not there.”

The couple looked at each other in concern.

“There?” she asked, taking a gentle step towards the intruder, leaving the safety of his warmth. “Where exactly are you from?”

“Not to correct you-” she fought a swell of emotion as the figure shifted weight in something that was all too familiar yet so foreign- “but the better question is ‘when’.”

“What?”

“Yeah, uh, I’m from here- this apartment, actually. Just not… this year.”

She looked back at him quickly before focusing back on the corner’s occupant.

“Do we not... live here  _ when _ you’re from?”

“Oh no, you live here,” they replied candidly.

He shifted uneasily behind her, muttering in disbelief at the lack of acknowledgment to the “when” question.

“What are you saying?” she asked slowly, ignoring him and fighting a small smile at his antics.

“Um. I’m… I’m saying hi… Mom… Dad…”

The couple blinked in shocked tandem as the figure ran a shaky hand through their hair and pulled out a small box from their right pocket and held it in front of them in presentation.

“Happy anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh that was fun. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> So here’s where you get to have some fun. This story is going to be entirely dedicated to prompts I get from you guys and things I find on Pinterest. It can be any genre, any rating, any fandom (barring that I’m actually a part of said fandom). Feel free to give me your ideas in the comments, and feel free to show off in the comments as well! How would you have continued this one? I know we’d both love to see!
> 
> Stay safe, guys!
> 
> Peasant out!


End file.
